Juegos
by Estrella de la Luz
Summary: Los juegos, de pendiendo de cómo se lo mire son; pacífico, entretenidos y altamente emocionante, sin embargo, existen juegos un tanto dramáticos que son recomendados no jugarlo, pero existen personas que se arriesgan a intentarlo, aun en contra de su integridad.(Yaoi leve) ArminxKentin


En una tarde de abril, Kentin se dirigía a casa de los gemelos. Tenía deberes para hacer con su compañero de equipo Armin, para el trabajo que el profesor Farrés les había encargado.

Alexy recibió al joven soldado tan alegre como siempre.

─ ¡Kentinito! ¿Qué te trae por mi hogar?-

─ En primer lugar, deja de llamarme así ─respondió, algo ofendido ─ Vine a terminar el proyecto de clase con tu hermano-

─ Te deseo suerte, no hay quien le desenganche del ordenador, quizás tú seas el elegido ─le dijo divertido -Me gustaría quedarme, pero voy a casa de Violet, también tengo que acabar el trabajo, mi casa es tú casa ¡Nos vemos Kentinito!

─ ¡Qué no me llames así! ─ le reprochó, pero sabía que el peli-azul ignoraba sus quejas. Sólo obtuvo una risita traviesa como contestación. No había nada que hacer.

Resignado, Kentin subió las escaleras, se dirigió al cuarto de Armin, y picó la puerta varias veces. Harto de esperar decidió entrar por su cuenta. Si Armin se enfadaba, no era su problema. Hay que estar atento si te llaman.

Se sorprendió al ver a Armin delante de la pantalla viendo vídeos en Youtube, y ahogando sus ganas de estudiar en patatas fritas y gaseosa.

─ ¡Armin! ─ gritó algo malhumorado

─ ¡Ah!- el chico dejó caer la bolsa de frituras de su regazo al suelo. Menos mal que la botella estaba en el mueble, sino la habitación se asemejaría al Lago Ness -¡Menudo susto! Ken ¿No sabes avisar? ─

─ ¿Tendrás cara? ¡Llevo más de una hora llamándote desde el pasillo!-

─ ¿Qué dices? Wow, ni te escuché ─mencionó ─ ¿Y … qué te trae por mi humilde morada?-

─ Sabes perfectamente porqué estoy aquí- sacudió la mochila que llevaba en la espalda -¿Te suena?-

─ Pfff … Tenemos tres días ─resopló volviendo a su ordenador y abriendo una lata de refresco nueva.

─ No llevamos ni media hoja hecha, Armin. Si lo dejamos todo para el último momento nos pillará el toro y no habrá marcha atrás. No quiero que me suspendan ¿Entiendes?-

El gamer miró al joven soldado de arriba abajo

-Parece que esté escuchando a Nathaniel. No seas corta rollos, podemos hacerlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tienes un serio problema, te preocupas demasiado-

"Y tú problema es que no te preocupas por nada" quiso añadir Kentin. Sabía que ganar una batalla así con Armin sería una tontería. Era más inteligente darse cabezazos contra la pared. Bueno, como dice el refrán "si no puedes con el enemigo, únete a ellos" y así fue. Dejó su mochila en el suelo y se sentó en la cama, junto al ordenador.

Tenía curiosidad por saber qué es lo que se había apoderado del cerebro de su amigo, así que preguntó.

-¿Qué miras?-

-Son video reacciones-

Armin miró a los ojos a Kentin. Le bastaron sólo unos segundos para descubrir que su amigo no tenía ni puñetera idea de lo que explicaba.

-Unos youtubers ven un video y graban su reacción. Las cosas que ven a veces son divertidas, tristes o … inquietantes-

Esto último fue dicho por Armin de una forma totalmente cómica. Movía sus dedos como si lanzara un conjuro.

-¿Por que alguien haría algo así?-

-Por diversión. Algunos son para destornillarse. Las vídeos-reacciones más comunes son las de Yaoi-

-¿Ya qué?-

Armin estaba por explicarle lo que significaba. Era amor entre hombre, o lo que sería más práctico decir "romance gay" La palabra yaoi es más conocida entre las fujoshi, y su descripción era de una forma simplificada "Locas obsesionada con las historias, mangas o animes yaoi (ChicoxChico)" Armin conocía de ese género al igual que el Yuri, que es todo lo opuesto al yaoi. No era fan pero tampoco estaba en contra o le desagradaba, podía ver una escena donde dos hombres o dos mujeres se estuvieran besado sin ningún problema. Aunque todos tenemos nuestros límites.

Omitió todo detalle, ya que una maravillosa y malévola idea se le pasó por la cabeza.

-¿Que qué es Yaoi? Es … un anime. Y ya que estas muy interesado en el tema ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una apuesta?-

-¿Qué tipo de apuesta?

-Una video-reacción pero sin grabarnos. Solo veremos un video yaoi y el primero en levantarse pierde-

Kentin dudó sobre la propuesta.

-¿Qué pasa si gano yo?-

-Si ganas, nos ponemos manos a la obra con el trabajo y no diré ni "mú"-

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí-

-¿Y si pierdo?

-Mmm… Te quitare algo-

-¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó confundido.

-Me quedaré con algo tuyo sin valor … vaya ¡Ahora no se qué podría quitarte! Pero ya lo veremos-

Bueno no había por qué asustarse. Además ¿Qué podía quitarle Armin? ¿La paga del mes para comprarse más videojuegos?

-¡Acepto!-

Cerraron el trato con un apretón de manos. Armin, se colocó de nuevo delante del ordenador, usando algo en lo que Kentin pudiera perder con facilidad, y escribió "Besos en el anime yaoi"

-No hay vuelta atrás, bienvenido al infierno- mencionó, y le dio click al vídeo.

No duraba más de dos minutos, y cuando comenzó Armin no pudo evitar querer reírse por la reacción de Kentin, quien se había puesto más rojo que una señal de stop.

-¿Pero qué?- preguntó incrédulo. Realmente estaba flipando en colores.

Se mostraban escenas de besos entre hombres y cada beso estaba cuidado al detalle. Se podía apreciar el movimiento de los labios, de la lengua cuando se enrollaban entre sí y de los hilos de saliva que se formaba cuando los protagonistas se distanciaban un poco de sus bocas.

Mientras más veía las escenas, más se acaloraba Kentin. Jamás había dado su primer beso y al ver tal cosa, le avergonzaba. No podía aguantar más, quería dejar de ver la pantalla pero una apuesta era una apuesta y trató de resistir. Pensó que Armin pasaba por lo mismo, pero notó que estaba demasiado tranquilo comiendo y bebiendo como si nada.

No se lo podía creer ¡El bribón le había engañado!

Eso le dio más motivos para no irse. Tenía que ganar costara lo que costara. No obstante se le viró la tortilla, cuando una escena casi erótica se hizo presente, no pudo evitar reaccionar de tal manera.

― ¡No quiero seguir viendo!― grito dándole la espalda a Armin, listo para irse por aquella puerta, no antes de gritar― ¡Estás enfermo!

Una mano se posó en la puerta con fuerza para que se cerrara.

― ¿Dónde crees que vas, Ken? ― preguntó Armin, mirándolo a los ojos con determinación -Perdiste. Un trato es un trato, ahora tienes que darme algo-

Opto pos seguirle el juego algo cabreado.

― Bien ¿Qué es lo que quieres?―

― Esto―

Rapidamente le tomó del mentón para así y Armin le plantó un beso en los labios a Ken.

El castaño se quedó de piedra. No sabía bien que estaba pasando, Armin le bloqueó el paso. Sus ojos parecían estar a punto de salir de sus órbitas.

El ritmo de su corazón se aceleraba con cada movimento, sus labios con los suyos, la forma en la que exploraba cada rincón de su boca usando su lengua era algo extraordinario.

Cada vez eran más ganas que tenía de ser partícipe de aquella extraña experiencia. Sí, quería hacer lo mismo que Armin, así que le tomó de la cintura y lo llevó a la cama.

Ahora los papeles habían cambiado, siendo el gamer el cazado.

― ¿Ken…tin? ― se escuchó a Armin decir temblando y algo asustado, más al quedar cautivado por la penetrante mirada de Ken, dudó si su amigo se encontraba en sus cabales o había perdido el juicio

― ¿Qué te propones?-

― ¿Por qué conformarse con un simple beso … si podemos ir a más? ― mencionó. Se posicionó en las caderas de Armin. Todo o nada. No estaban en los planes de Armin perder la virginidad de esa manera y menos con un colega.

Más pálido que un folio, El moreno veía como Kentin se quitaba su ropa, estaba perdido, se veía de lejos quien era el dominante y eso a Armin no le gustaba.

― ¡Oye! ¡Espera! Sólo estaba jugando contigo, Ken. No lo hagas … ―

― Seré gentil, descuida. ―dijo, dispuesto a desabrochar el pantalón de Armin.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que esto había dejado de ser un juego-

― No, por favor, no lo hagas ¡No!

― ¡Deja de gritar! ― se escuchó el grito de Alexy, quien le tiro una de sus almohadas en la cara de su gemelo.

Armin, estaba en su cama, sudando y respirando agitadamente. No sabía que había pasado. ¿Acaso todo había sido un sueño?

Tomó su móvil para ver la hora. Eran las tres de la mañana pasadas. Sí, todo había sido una pesadilla, una muy mala pesadilla.

― Rayos. ¡Es la última vez que veo contigo videos yaoi, Alexy! ― se quejó mientras Alexy lo miraba desconcertado.

No volvió a intentar dormirse de nuevo. Alexy propuso ver un video yaoi censurado, cosa que Armin no negó. Ahí fue cuando el peli-azul entendió lo que había pasado.

―¿Acaso … soñaste con un hombre? ― preguntó divertido.

― ¡Claro que no! ― reaccionó enfadado― ¡Duérmete ya!

Armin se acomodó en su cama, quería que se le pasara el mal trago.

― Si mejor nos dormimos― prosigió Alexy colocando su cabeza en el cojín ―Mañana vendrá Kentin, para terminar el proyecto en grupo-

― ¡¿Qué?! ―reacciono el asustado al escuchar lo último que dijo su hermano. Desafortunadamente, la pesadilla no había llegado a su fin.

Fin.

 **Esta historia lo avía subido hace unos días atrás, pero lo vuelvo a subir corregido y aclarar que no abra continuación, porque no sé como continuarlo, solo es un one-shot nada más y nada menos. Gracias.**

E **s un regalo de una amiga que cumple año el día de la fecha.**

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños** **mirindanokoori** **! Espero no averte causado una infección en los ojos con esto jajaja. Te prometo que lo areglare, pero ando un poco ocupada, pero lo areglare. Pora ahora espero te guste. Espero lo pases lindo y suerte.**


End file.
